Rainbow Eyed
by NicoleClark123456
Summary: When the guardians go on a mission they find a girl named Raguda. But what happens when somebodies murdered? Plz read and review.
1. The girl on the floor

**I DONT OWN V.A THE ONLY THING I OWN IS RADUGA.**

**Chapter 1: The girl on the floor. **

**

* * *

**Me, Dimitri and the other guardians charged in to the Strigoi hideout. Hoping to have the element of surprise. What we saw next shocked us so much- even Dimitri. All the Strigoi lay dead around the floor and a girl sat in the middle of the room.

She sat crossed legged. Wearing her school clothes, dark sunglasses and golden brown hair swaying in the wind.

"Stay away or I will kill you, like I did to the others!" her voice was slightly shaky.

"We won't hurt you. Who are you? Who'd you kill them?" I asked.

"My name is Raduga. I killed them using life and light." She replied with a slight smile.

"Your name is Rainbow in Russian. What do you mean by life and light?" Dimitri asked.

Slowly Raduga lifted her pale hands up to her sunglasses. Her nails were painted in the different colours in the rainbow on each nail. Cool- that must have taken forever to do. She took off her sunglasses reviling her eyes. Like her nails they were all different colours!

"My name is Raduga because that's what I am. I am the living rainbow. They are dead, which means life is their enemy. I have the power to produce rainbows made of life and light." She stated.

Wow.

"Would you like to come with us?" Dimitri asked her bending down to be at her level, "We come from a school for _good_ vampires. Some have the powers of Earth, Water, Air, Fire and Spirit. You will be fed and have a bed. As long as you don't mind being on a nocturnal schedule."

"Okay. I will come with you let me do something first" Raduga replied.

Raduga took a deep breath. Rainbows seemed to comer from her body. They seemed to lift the Strigoi in the air. The next thing they were gone and so were the Strigoi!

"That's better. Dead things give me the hibbe-jibbies." She laughed as she stood up.

If I didn't make it clear. Wow. I, the great Rose Hathaway am speechless. I quietly laughed to myself.

"What's so funny, Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

"Eh? Oh. Don't worry comrade. It's just she's left me speechless." I blushed.

"Roza, Roza, Roza….." Dimitri chuckled.

When he said my name in Russian it sent chills down my spine. The thing was that we were in love. It was like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love. I thought about this as we left for the academy. Raduga was sure going to take the Moroi and Dhampir world by storm!


	2. Hunter, Strigoi and a badass?

We arrived back at the academy in the morning **(human night)**. Raduga gazed up at the building in awe.

"Wow! It's nearly as grand as Hunters house." She gasped.

"Who's Hunter?" I teased.

"No one." Raduga blushed.

That's not any blush that's a boy blush. I should know!

"Well maybe Kirova will let him come and visit some time." I grinned.

As we entered the school Raduga put her sunglasses back on as we had to tell Kirova first.

"What can I do for you Rosemarie?" Kirova asked, surprisingly pleasantly.

Dimitri and me explained about the attack. Then Raduga explained her story.

"Yes I suppose she can stay. I warn you though; if she reveals the Moroi world to any humans she will be severely punished." She said.

"Excuse me Miss Kirova. I have a friend who is _not_ human. Can he visit me so I can explain were I've gone?" Raduga asked politely.

"Yes but the same rules apply for him." Kirova sighed.

Once we left the office Raduga rang Hunter.

A few hours later a blue car pulled up at the front of the school. Raduga rushed down to meet him.

He was tall (not as tall as Dimitri) had really pale skin, lots of muscle, blonde hair and bright blue yes. I suddenly felt nauseas. Strigoi were near. My hands traced the edge of my stake when I saw the Strigoi. Around Hunters eyes were rings of pale red.

Hunter was the Strigoi!


	3. Murder!

What? Wait. Strigoi!

"Raduga! Step away from him. His a Strigoi." I exclaimed.

"No he isn't his like me, but made of death and dark. My opposite!" cried Raduga.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." I questioned.

"When I came from the rainbow, Hunter came from the storm. Without each other we would die." She explained.

"Okay…"

"Hey." Said Hunter.

"Hey." I smiled.

We went back into the school and into the great hall.

I could see Lissa, Mason **(his not dead)**, Pyro, Eddie and Adrian sitting at our usual table.

"Hi guys this is Raduga and Hunter" I said.

"Hi." They chorused.

"So anything good ever happen around here." Hunter asked as he stole a piece of bread of Eddie's plate.

"That wasn't nice!" Raduga whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Nope, well not in a few months since the Strigoi attack." Mason grimaced.

I shuddered at the memory. The memory where I had nearly lost Dimitri….

Suddenly a non-royal Moroi came rushing in screaming!

"ARGH! It's Emily Langer she's been murded!" She cried between sobs.

Then she fainted into a guardians arms.


	4. Chrissypoo!

In a matter of minutes it was already known around the entire school about Emily Langer being murdered.

June Mord went into her room to get her for breakfast when she found her in the bathroom. Both her hands had been chopped off, her eyeballs ripped out, a sun carved into her stomach and a message written _You thought you could run, I had to kill this girl to give you this message my sweet. We belong together. It won't belong until I see you x S._

The Question on everyone's lips now was who the murderer was and who the message is for. I noticed Raduga was clutching Hunters hands and he looked ready to kill someone!

"Are you okay, guys?" I asked them.

"Oh, yeah. It's just a bit startling." Hunter sighed.

"Don't worry, Adrian will protect you all!" slurred Adrian.

He's drunk at ten in the morning. It's appalling!

"What you going to do? Get the murderer drunk?" I joked.

"Don't worry we can all rest easy with teen super hero Rosie on the case," Christian mocked in a failed attempt of a girls voice.

I shot him my death glare.

"Don't mock her Chrissy-poo." Lissa smiled.

"Chrissy-poo!" Eddie and Mason laughed.

Everyone laughed as Lissa and Christian went a deep crimson.

"Is it okay if we go to our room and get an early night?" asked Raduga.

"Yeah, have a nice sleep." I said.

They left promptly.

"I'm going to go now, bye." I yawned.

"Night."

"Night little Dhampir." Adrian said.

I walked towards the novice dorm when I heard a whimper coming from Raduga and Hunters room. I pressed my ear against it.

"He's found us." Someone sobbed.

"I won't let him hurt you. I'm going to kill him first." Another voice said.

"You can't his stronger."

I burst in.

"Who's found you?" I demanded.

"We know who the murderer is." they said.

"Who?"

"My brother!" Hunter said!


	5. Sal

**A massive thank you to my Beta Nicia xxx GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES ESPECIALLY THE DISEASE THEY ARE AMAZING! READ OR ELSE...!  


* * *

**There was a time that I wasn't in love with Hunter.

To be truthful I hated him with a passion. When I was 14, for reasons even now I could not understand, I was in love with his 16 year old brother- Sal. He was tall with jet black hair and eyes that appeared black. Sal was born from the sun and every chance he got he would give me mini suns to keep. He was kind and considerate and always stuck up for me. He used to tell me he was an only child. The day Hunter appeared in town Sal was quiet and wouldn't leave the house. I confronted him, asking if it was something that I had done. He confessed and told me Hunter was his brother.

Sal told me some horrible things about him. He had me believe that Hunter was a murderer and didn't deserve his powers as he was born from a storm. One day he told me that he had over heard him talking of a plan to kill me and gain my power. To tell you the truth I was scared; Sal couldn't protect me all the time. So he promised he would teach me how to use my power as a weapon.

By my fifteenth birthday I could kill with ease but I hoped I wouldn't have to use it. A few days later Sal came to my house covered in bruises and bleeding. Before he collapsed he whispered "Hunter". I was so angry I had to kill Hunter. I made my way to Hunters house remembering my training. At that time he was wearing a simple top and joggers- he looked like he had just got out of bed. Before he could ask me why I was there I started shouting what Sal had told me and crying. Then I summoned up my power.

Moments before I was about to strike he spoke. "Sal was lying."

That made me hesitate and gave him the time to speak further.

"It isn't me that is the murderer; he is. Didn't he ever tell you what happened to our parents or yours for a matter of fact?" he asked.

"You're lying." my voice was shaky; "Sal wouldn't hurt a fly."

That's what he made you believe; the truth is that every time he gave you a mini sunshine he was draining your powers."

I couldn't listen anymore; I ran all the way home. When I was home I asked Sal if what Hunter had said was true. It wasn't like I believed he was a murderer, it was more like Hunter seemed to speak the truth. But Sal didn't reply. That's when I put the pieces together- everything Hunter had said was true. I tried to run but I was frozen.

He laughed at my cowardliness before shouting. "We could take Hunters powers and be together forever!"

"No. I will not love you. I don't love you any more." I told him.

"Fine. If I can't have you no one will; but one day we will be together again." He said grimly before grabbing a knife and pushing it into my stomach.

I thought he had killed me-luckily he had missed any vital organs. Hunter stayed with me when I was in hospital.

"Why are you looking after me?" I asked him one day.

"Because there was a time when Sal would do the same for me."

Hunter and I became friends, finally falling in love. There was one problem. Sal wouldn't leave us alone; he still believed that we belonged together!


End file.
